Las cronicas de Kentin
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Sheerlock era la mejor amiga de Ken, se conosieron desde niños y siempre fueron los mejores amigos apesar de la extraña personalidad de la pequeña. Conoceremos desde que Ken conocio a Sheerlock hasta que se fue al ejercito y luego volvio, para ver como aria para poder conquistar a la que alguna vez amò.
_**Prologo**_

Basado brevemente en el Love Game del mismo nombre, Amore Sucr'e, trata sobre jovenes estudiantes que descubren su camino en la vida, depende a la persona que elijan, es el camio que tomaran. Pero en esta entrega, nos basaremos en un solo personaje, el cual es el que narrara la historia desde su perspectiba, contandonos lo que siente y lo que vivio durante su estancia en la escuela.

 _ **Episodio 1- "Doux yeux"**_

Sé que esto sera extraño, ya de por si es extraño que un chico este escribiendo "esto" en un diario, pero me gustaria que las personas conoscan mi historia. Tal vez no sea taaan interesante, pero necesito desquitarme en algo. Mi nombre en Kentin, y esta...es mi historia con mi Amoure sucr'e.

Todo comenzo en el barrio Ile Saint-Louis*,a mis 7 años de edad,cuando una familia nueva se mudo al lado de nuestra casa. Era curioso, pues nadie en su sano juisio entraria en esa casona. Era la antigua casa de la Señora Abadie,una señora muy gruñona y antipatica, todos los niños del barrio decian que era una bruja.

Claro, que nadie diria eso si no hubiera sido que por que Jhonnatan le arruino las flores y ella le grito un: "¡Te inflaras como sapo luego de tener baricela!" nada pasaria.

En fin, La familia que se mudo, se apellidaba Lupin, sip, como aquel de los libros policiales, y aunque no lo crean, paresia que la señora Abadie era la madre del padre de la familia, por lo que mi madre me habia contado.

Desde mi ventana, mi vista nunca se desvio de los muebles y cajas que salian del camion y entraban a la casa, tenia curiosidad, curiosidad por ver que habia dentro de la ex casa de la bruja.

Pero mi valor no era tan fuerte como mi curiosidad, asi que solo me conforme con ver desde mi ventana.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, que a mi madre se le ocurrio darle la bienvenida a la nueva familia. Claramente solo era para el chisme, no es que a mi madre le interesara la gente nueva, sino que tuviera curiosidad por saber como era la familia de la difunda. A regañadientes junto a mi padre, fuimos arrastrados hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la vivienda.

Basta decir que a esa edad, yo era un gatito asustado. Tenia miedo hasta de una rata, pero esa casa era de terror, era de un color violeta lugubre con toques negros y plateados, una gran puerta de roble negra con el diseño de una gargola en el mirador, y tenia unas rejas grandes y chiriantes, la pesadilla de todo niño.

Lo unico que pude hacer fue sostener fuertemente la mano de mi madre, la cual se empeñaba en tocar el timbre, un sonido muy feo en mi criterio, como si alguien gritara.

Esperamos unos minutos y cuando iba a decirle a mi madre que nos largaramos, escuchamos pasos hacercandoce...

Como alguien giraba el picaporte y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Era una mujer, una joven y bella mujer que no pasaba de los 20 años, según yo. Tenia el cabello largo y risado, de un color cobre brillante, piel palida, como si nuna hubiera tocado la luz del sol, grandes ojos de un rosa palido y pomulos en sus mejillas. Era alta, claramente.

-¿hola?

-¡oh, usted debe de ser la nueva vecina,es un placer! Yo soy Lysanddra D'lord-dijo mi madre mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer-y el es mi marido George D'lord-dijo apuntando a mi padre, quien solo mobio la cabeza en señal de saludo-y este es mi hijo Kentin, saluda.

Mi madre, practicamente me empujó para que quedara frente a la mujer,(como si me hubiera entregado a la guarida de los lobos en bandeja de plata y ella ni enterada), quien me obserbaba atenta y con una tenue sonrisa.

-h-hola señora-cinceramente me temblaban las piernas y casi me desmayo cuando solto una risa algo nerviosa.

-jeje, que adorable, ¡Pero pasen, pasen, no se queden afuera, mi nombre es Holly sientanse como en su casa!- con un gran humor, abrio totalmente la puerta y nos empujo adentro, basta decir conque yo estaba al frente, y cuando la puerta se cerro,todo, absolutamente TODO quedo oscuro.¡FRAAAANKK!

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-Un grito desde la planta superior se escucho en todo el lugar, hasta creo que se escucho en la siguiente isla.

-¡TENEMOS VISITAAASS!

-¡YA BAJOO!

Un portazo fue lo que se escucho, basta decir que nosotros nos quedamos mudos y algo nerviosos con esos gritos. Mi madre tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y mi padre finjia demencia, mientras que la señora nos motivaba a sentarnos en la sala con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento eso, sucede que mi hija menor esta castigada y hoy le tocaba a Frank darle un castigo, aunque siempre es él el que tiene que castigarla porque si es por mí, ella puede dispararle a los pajaros desde el techo con balines de acero como todos los días.- y todo eso lo dijo como si de la hora hablasen. Mujer rara,SI, y eso que no conosiamos al marido.

Los pasos desde el segundo piso se escuchaban pesados y fuertes, y desde la puerta, aparecio un hombre bastante alto, cabello como un nido de pajaro y de un tono marron verdoso, bastante palido, ojos dorados y frios los cuales eran cubiertos por ojeras muuuuuuuy notorias, basta decir que paresia que hubiera venido de la guerra por como iba vestido, paresia un soldado.

-¡FRANKI!-la mujer, practicamente salto a sus brazos mientras él seguia con su rostro inexpresibo y la resibia con brazos abiertos.-¡Los vecinos binieron a visitarnos!¿le dijiste a los niños?-pregunto mientras le daba un beso sonoro en la mejilla y sonreia muy abiertamente.

-no tardan en bajar.-el hombre practicamente nos ignoro y se sentó a donde antes estaba su esposa con ella en sus piernas.-hola.

-Hola! Yo soy Lysanddra D'lord y él es mi marido George, somos vecinos de la casa que esta al frente, y este es mi hijo Kentin-

Las unicas personas que paresian centradas en la conversacion eran la señora Holly y mi madre, mientras que mi padre fulminaba con la mirada al señor Frank, quien paresia un maniqui, pues la señora Holly le hacia no se que en el cabello y él se dejaba.

AL pareser, mi padre y el señor Frank no se llevaban bien, y eso que paresia que hasta se odiaban.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, SHERLOCK ESTUVO REVISANDO NUESTRO PORTATIL Y LO FORMATEO!

repentinamente, dos jovenes casi identicos aparesieron,ambos con el cabello liso y de un color cobriso brillante y ojos completamente negros, ambos con piel palida y el seño fruncido.-¡dile algo a esa loca!

-¡James, Oliver, tenemos visitas!-ambos chicos se giraron a vernos con rostro serio y unas sonrisas algo macabras cabe decir.- ellos son mis hijos mayores, Oliver es el mayor y James el menor por 3 minutos.-dijo la señora Holly señalandolos.-niños, ellos son nuestros vecinos, la señora, Lysanddra, el señor George y su hijo Kentin.

-Hola señores y niño-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y con una tenua sonrisa, para luego ponerse serios y dirigir su vista a su padre- papá...tiene el arma.

Ni bien dijeron eso, el señor Frank salio como alma que lleva el diablo mientras la señora Holly se reia y sus hijos tomaban asiento. NO pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando el sonido de forsejeos y gritos se empeso a escuhar desde la parte de arriba. Paresia que estaban luchando con un animal salvaje, pero los dueños de la casa hablaban como si fuera de todos los días.

-Así que, ¿usted fue militar?,¡FRANKI TAMBIEN!-

-si...ya tuve el "placer" de conocerlo cuando ibamos a la escuela militar-respondio mi padre mientras tomaba su té, el cual los gemelos habian traído.

-Sucede que ambos se disputaban el puesto de tirador en la armada-respondio mi madre mientras se reia junto a los gemelos-George me relato la historia un millon de veces cuando miraba su medalla.

-oh, bueno pues...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-...-

-¡PERO PAPÁ!

-...-

-¡LOS DUENDES VENDRAN POR MI!

-...-

-¡NESESITO EL ARAMA!

-...-

-¡Y LOS BALINES!

-...-

-¡NO QUIERO BAJAR!

-...-

-¡PERO...!

-...-

-¡NOOOO, LAS GALLETAS NOOO!

-...-

Luego no se escucho nada mas,solo las pisadas que bajaban rapidamente desde las escaleras, se podrian decir que hasta bajaban saltando. Luego, desdes la puerta de la sala, entro el señor Frank con barias manchas de pintura por tooooda la extencion de su rostro y ropas.

Y Dentras de él, habia aparesido una niña mas pequeña que yo, era identica a su padre, cabello corto y risado completamente desastroso de un color marron verdoso, completamente palida, basicamente paresia un fantasma,eso, y unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos..¿bicolor? ¡¿LO CREEN?! cada color de los ojos de sus padres, uno dorado y el otro rosa palido, paresian dos caramelos de fresa y limon. Paresia enojada, tenia un puchero en sus labios y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Paresian...

-¡NO TOQUEN MIS GALLETAS!

Dos _**Doux Yeux.**_

 _ **Episodio 2-"Sherlock Lupin III"**_

Como el titulo lo dice, Sherlock Lupin III,6 años,la hija menor de la familia , la que será mi mejor amiga dentro de unos minutos. Ahora, es una extraña que entro por la puerta llena de manchas de pinturas gritando que las galletas eran suyas, se podria decir que casi salta sobre nosotros y nos hubiera asesinado con una cuchara si hubieramos tocado una de las galletas que habia en la mesa.

Si no hubiera sido por la señora Holly, ahora mismo yo no me encontraria en el patio de la tenebrosa casona tratando de jugar con una niña menor que yo, la cual trata de casar unos duendes. Basta decir que yo trataba de hacer lo menos posible, quedandome sentado bajo un árbol, mientras ella estaba arriba de una rama haciendo no se que.

-oye

-¡WUAA!-si bamos al caso, que alguien te hable de la nada y que te ponga frente a tus narises una rata, seria razon suficiente para un infarto.-¿q-que?

-¿Cual era tu nombre?¿como te llamas? Este pequeño es Rumania, lo encontre ayer en la chimenea de la casa, papá casi lo rostiza si no hubiera intervenido a tiempo. Y como sabras soy Sherlock.

-Y-Yo soy Ken.

-¿estas llorando?¿te duele algo? ¡¿fueron los duendes verdad?! ¡yo sabía que esos malditos no solo me robaban mis galletas!

Su forma de hablar era tan divertida, hablaba muy rapido y su voz era muy aguda. NO pude evitar soltar una risa por la forma de expresarse al hablar de todo. A pesar de pareserse fisicamente a su padre, era bastante ovbio que su personalidad era la de su madre.

-no estoy llorando

-te duele algo

-no, solo...

-¡tienes miedo!

-¡..!- siendo sinceros, si, tenia miedo, pues todo era muy osuro, y el pasto de un tono amarillento y seco no ayudaba mucho.-p-pues...

-La mayoria de las personas tiene miedo cuando visitaban a la abuela, pues la casa no es un circo,parese una casa embrujada, pero eso es divertido, mi papá dice, que solo las niñas lloran y tienen miedo, ¡pero yo no lloro ni tengo miedo!-dijo mientras se bajaba del arbol y se paraba a mi lado.-ahora me ayudaras en algo.

-¿eh?

-investigaremos la casa.-Sherlock tomó mis manos y me ayudo a lebantarme mientras me sonreia-atraparemos al que robo mis galletas de chocolate.

-¡¿Galletas de choolate?!- creo que no lo habia mencionado antes, pero de todo lo que me puede gustar o fascinar, las galletas de chocolate son mi alimento favorito.

-¡Claro que si, y tendras muchas cuando atrapemos al culpable!

Y así, fue como dos infantes comensaron un juego de detectives en la propia casa de uno de ellos. Sherlock me dio un tour completo de la casa mientras investigabamos, habiamos encontrado migas de galletas en la entrada de la casa, huellas de barro en la cosina, pelos en el sofá de la sala. Muchas cosas que nos llevaron a la habitacion de los padre de Sherlock, pero lo unico que encontramos en ese lugar, habia sido un paquete basio.

Eso no nos decia nada, solo que tal ves el culpable habia estado en ese lugar, o que el culpable era uno de los padres de Sherlock.

-¡esto no sirve!- Sherlock dío un pisotón al piso mientras cruzaba los brazos, yo solo me dedique a verle desde una distancia prudente- tiene que haver algo mas-

-¿como que? No hay nada.

-No se trata de que tiene que haver algo para saver, sino de lo que NO está que nos pueda servir como pista.

Claro que, al ser yo un niño era obvio que no entendia lo que me queria decir. Lo cual era sorprendente, yo solo me limitaba a sonreir como idiota y seguirla a donde vaya, como un perro a su amo, se podria decir que así comenzo nuestra "extraña" amistad.

Claro, que despues supimos que el "ladron" habia sido su hermano James cuando Sherlok encontro un zapato de su padre en la habitacion de sus hermanos, y luego de reunirnos a todos en la sala (incluyendo a mis padres) y comenzar a presionar al culpable, hasta que él solo se delato.


End file.
